1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blister pack display holder for holding a plurality of blister packs in an arranged state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are often seen on sale in stores in a state put in packages which is adapted to be hung. The package includes a mount and a cover for holding batteries therein, and the pack is called a “blister pack.” FIG. 3 shows an external view of a blister pack for batteries as one example of a blister pack.
When selling the blister pack 20 in stores, multiple blister packs 20 are usually hung and displayed on a wall. In this case, a blister pack display holder as shown in FIG. 10 is typically used. This display holder if has a plurality of (upturned) hooks 15 on a front surface of a back plate 2, and the hook 15 of the display holder if is inserted in a hook hole 22 formed at an upper side of a board 21 of the blister pack 20 to hang the blister packs 20. A plurality of the blister packs 20 are usually hung on each hook 15.
However, with a conventional display holder, the long hook which projects forward from the back plate 2 is sometimes in the way in a narrow passageway in a store. The hook may get caught on clothes of a person walking through the passageway, and the blister packs which are hung may fall. Further, consumers are obstructed from seeing the products in the blister due to the hooks, and this could deteriorate the effect of sales promotion.
The blister packs are hung one by one on each hook when putting the blister packs on display, and this takes time and effort. Further, a plurality of blister packs are hung on the hook, and the pack may get caught on the hook shape at a tip of the hook, thus making it hard to take out the pack. If the blister pack is pulled excessively, the hook hole may tear. Meanwhile, the structure where a plurality of blister packs are hung on one hook is such that many blister packs may be taken out at once, although the hook holes may be broken. Thus, there is a possibility that a lot of packs may be stolen.
The distance between the respective hooks in a vertical direction is of course larger than a vertical length of the blister pack itself. Thus, not many blister packs may be arranged in a vertical direction, and the limited wall surface area is not effectively utilized. When attaching the display holder to a corner of a pillar or the like, both right and left ends of the board jut out of the pillar if the pillar is narrow, and may block the passageway causing danger. Of course, when the display packs are jutting out from the pillar, it is not desirable from an aesthetic point of view in a store interior.